


Nothing's Gonna Happen

by Val_Creative



Series: Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [13]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Adults, Adventure & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon Era, Chemicals, Detectives, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Goretober, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mystery, Pneumonia, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Stitches, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Mystery Inc. doesn’t give into the fear of the unknown.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley/Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Series: Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949473
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	Nothing's Gonna Happen

**Author's Note:**

> NOT MY FIRST SCOOBY DOO FIC BUT DEFINITELY MY FIRST FOR POLY-CENTRIC. I'M MORE OF A VELMA/DAPHNE AND FRED/SHAGGY MYSELF. Well I hope you like! I would love to hear any thoughts/comments you had! 💜🧡💛💚

*

Mystery Inc. doesn't give into fear of the unknown.

(Except if they run out of danger's clutches, led by Shaggy and Scooby Doo usually.)

But for whoever hires them, and whatever mystery it is… Velma feels assured by their success as detectives.

Nobody has gotten hurt.

(Until they do.)

*

Mr. McGraves owns a monster-themed amusement park a mile out of Coolsville.

He insists that everything's fine. His daughter and son called after four amusement park workers vanish. His workers were part-time layabouts smoking while on the clock. _They quit! So good riddance!,_ Mr. McGraves seethes to a politely nodding Fred.

Velma eyes Fred rubbing down on his side. His color off.

On the edge of the property, there's a plot of family crypts and gravestones kept up by the town.

While interviewing Mandy McGraves, she sheepishly admits to having witnessed an occurrence. She claims that a tall, fiendish ghoul creeps along the fenced area between the gigantic stone crypt and her father's amusement park. It searches for blood.

Shaggy and Scooby Doo quiver, with Scooby jumping into Shaggy's opened arms, and laugh in terror.

Velma questions her a little more, sensing inconsistencies, and watching her brother Michael McGraves nervously fidget.

Daphne picks up on Velma, looking at Mandy's brother and frowning. She agrees with Velma on exploring the " _haunted_ " crypt. Fred heads their search by flashlight, tripping over a flattened headstone and righting himself.

Velma glimpses him flinching, but not about his big toe. Fred's palm, once again, slides over his crocheted, white sweater.

Something's wrong.

Shaggy is the one to act, grasping reassuringly onto Fred's arm.

"Like, you doin' alright there, Freddie?" he questions.

_"Rah, Fruhddree! Roo rahright?"_

"Absolutely! I'm ready to catch this ghoul!" Fred exclaims, putting on a happy-go-lucky smile that melts their hearts.

Even Velma's.

She has been less careful with herself after they've graduated. Less self-isolating and methodical about her own personal life.

It's too nice waking in the morning with Daphne's purplish lipstick smeared over Velma's cheek and her breasts. Shaggy hugs her during coffee time, kissing Velma's forehead, letting his scruff drag like pinpricks on her skin. She has missed Fred. They all have. He's been spending time this week and last with his grandpa Theodore. Hired for camerawork on an independent film.

Velma spots an unnaturally tall figure, wearing grey rags over a dark robe, hover in the fog. Its claws a jewel-red.

"A _guh_ - _guh_ - _guh_ -GHOUL!" Shaggy hollers.

He ducks behind a tombstone as Scooby copies him behind another tombstone. Fred sighs in exasperation.

Daphne raises a finger to her lips. "Hush up, guys! We can't let them out of our sight!"

"Let's see who this really is," Velma says firmly.

She follows her friends towards the opened and ancient crypt, watching Daphne peer in. She drags on a very reluctant Shaggy's arm. As soon as they're inside, what sounds like a iron-like mechanism cranks. Velma gawks in horror as a hidden floor-trap springs open, like the crypt-doors, swallowing Daphne and Shaggy up into blackness and vanishing them.

"No!" Fred yells, running up the stone-steps.

He and Velma stand there, waiting, but nothing else opens up. His jaw clenches tightly.

Velma's mind feels like it's trying to process a _hundred_ different things.

"Come on!" she urges Fred, going back out of the crypt and inspecting the structure. Looking for clues. Kicking aside the leaves and dirt. As Velma half-anticipated, a set of rotted cellar doors. She pulls off the metal chain. "I need the flashlight!"

Fred joins her, shining a beam of light down as Velma pries apart the doors.

Scooby whines an animal-pitch, hunching down.

"Don't worry. We'll find them."

*

There's sounds of running water in the pitch-dark. It's a deep underground tunnel. "I can't see," Velma complains, hearing Scooby making loud, sniffing noises, bounding ahead of her. "Scooby Doo?" she calls. "Scooby Doo, oh— _where are you!?"_

Irritation reddens and twists up Velma's expression.

"We're supposed to stay together!"

"Scoob must have gone ahead to find them," Fred points out, his voice straining. "He's a great tracker."

He slumps over, clutching his right side as a wide-eyed Velma holds him upright.

"Freddie…"

"We gotta find the others, Vel."

Velma realizes that her hand on Fred plasters with liquid-red. Hot and soaking wet.

"Jinkies!" she gasps. "That's blood! _REAL_ blood! When did this happen?!"

Fred stammers. _Useless_.

Velma doesn't wait for him to explain what's been going on, or lie to her, yanking Fred's sweater and his blue undershirt up towards his armpit. He visibly grimaces, Fred's chest shuddering and heaving. A dark film of blood leaks between what appears to be torn wire stitches. Five or six stitches above his hip-bone. His flesh gapes in two unhealed wrinkles.

"Look, okay, I got hurt on Grandpa Theodore's film set. I knocked myself over a witch's cauldron and landed on glass." Fred shakes his head, lowering his top and clutching Velma's bloodied hand. "It's not serious right now. I'll be okay."

"When we get out of here with Shaggy and Daphne and Scooby—" Velma glares, proclaiming "—you're in _big_ trouble, mister!"

He chuckles, wrapping an arm to her like an embrace.

Velma feels moisture brimming in her dark brown eyes. She sniffs angrily.

"Then we better get moving, Velma."

*

They discover Daphne and Shaggy, wheezing for air, trying to undo an iron-manacled worker. Velma recognizes the gaunt face. Carter Reeds—the very last one to be reported missing. Fred helps a bleary-eyed Daphne with the lock.

Scooby mentions something about the air smelling bad when he found Shaggy.

Very, very _bad_.

*

It's all of the McGraves. They're the culprits.

But for _different_ reasons—Mr. McGraves wasn't part of the disappearances of the amusement park workers. As cruel as his opinions were, he was innocent. Instead Mr. McGraves sold narcotics and ran a counterfeit money operation. Mandy has been keeping her father's illegal activities from reaching the press, and kidnapping _anyone_ who discovered the truth.

There's no Michael McGraves—there is however a Michael _Myerson_. A felon wanted by the state for armed robbery and looting.

Mandy's boyfriend.

The _ghoul_.

Velma recites this to the local police officer begrudgingly writing it down. They fought and subdued him before his confession.

Once that's done, she hitches a ride to the hospital by climbing into Shaggy's ambulance. Mystery Inc. _wasn't_ completely successful for this investigation, Velma thinks, biting on her lower lip. No one was supposed to get hurt.

She's afraid.

_Chemical pneumonia._

Inhalation of kerosene fumes.

Mandy McGraves and Michael Myerson planned on destroy the evidence left in the crypt, along with the Scooby Gang.

Velma grips onto Shaggy's hand, concerned as the paramedic monitors the sudden shortness of breath. Shaggy's hoarse coughs. He's eventually asked to lay back on the stretcher, strapped to an oxygen mask. It fogs as Shaggy murmurs Velma's name.

Frothy pink sputum erupts out of Shaggy's lungs.

The paramedic maneuvers a drowsy, confused Shaggy sideways and encouraging him to go slow.

Scooby whines again, his tail drooping. He licks Shaggy's bared ankle.

"He'll be alright. Calm down," the paramedic insists to a near-hysterical Velma wanting answers. "The less calm you are, the less he'll be."

That snaps Velma's mouth shut.

*

Somewhere in another ambulance, Fred cradles Daphne's hand to his lap and tells her she's strong.

Stronger than him.

_Stronger._

*

The head nurse stitches Fred up. She warns him against tearing them open for a second time and getting an infection.

Velma's entire left leg throbs with a dark-colorful bruise. She moves stiffly, hobbling to Fred and Shaggy as they exit a hospital wing.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy murmurs, grinning and hugging Velma skewing her glasses on him. "You're a sight for sore eyes!"

"I think I know where Daphne is," Fred tells them.

He clasps onto Shaggy's arm, leading him as the other man coughs weakly, shuddering and yanking on his wheeling oxygen tank. According to Shaggy, they wouldn't let Scooby in this area of hospital. Velma expects that he returned to Coolsville.

Fred enters through a normal-looking wood door, continuing to lead.

The smell hits Velma's nose immediately.

Freshly cut roses. Bouquets of deep pink roses ribboned. They decorate the hospital-room. The walls a soft and creamy glow in the fading sun.

"Like, it's Daphne!" Shaggy croaks out, pointing a finger.

Daphne peers over her fashion magazine, wearing a pink hospital gown unlike Shaggy with his mint-green. Her paled-out features beam with her wide, comforting smile. Just like Shaggy, Daphne wears a nasal cannula for her oxygen. They both had their windpipes sucked clean and lubricated, or so Velma heard from the physician speaking with Daphne's mother.

She looks so worn out, but _beautiful_. Velma's cheeks flush. Daphne would be beautiful in a old dirty potato sack.

Velma crawls over the pink, knitted quilt and into Daphne's arms squeezing her.

A high, content noise escapes Daphne's throat.

Their lips meet, holding a long, lusty kiss. Daphne's lips feel chapped. Velma groans against her, nudging her tongue past Daphne's teeth, kissing her deeper, tasting a faint bitter hint of whatever medication Daphne was given.

 _"Daphne!"_ Velma squeals.

She flushes harder when a smirking Daphne massages her fingertips between Velma's inner thighs. Feeling for her wetness out of reach. Velma instinctively forces her knees together, trapping Daphne's mischievous hand and listening to a giggle.

Fred's laugh booms.

"That's my girl," he proclaims, sitting on Daphne's right side. Velma remains at her center and Fred lingers on Daphne's left.

Daphne turns to him, quirking an eyebrow and cupping the side of Fred's adoring face with her free hand. Velma quivers happily when Daphne's hand urges against her, cupping Velma's entrance. Her middle finger drags along the hidden slit.

"Is this you getting fresh with me, Jones?"

"Uh huh. Say my name like that again and I'm yours, Daph," Fred says in a low, roguish growl, leaning over to touch mouths. His hand presses over Daphne's breast. She lets out a soft moan. Fred's thumb harshly rubs a nipple protruding against the thin fabric. He drops his head, planting a loud, exaggerated kiss over Daphne's nipple and grazing his front teeth over it.

Velma can hear the steady increase of footsteps outside the closed door. The rattling of hospital machinery being carted. She tunes it out, pleasantly swooning as Fred's lips travel over her jaw and neck. "C'mere," Fred breathes, gesturing to Shaggy.

It takes no time at all for Shaggy to join in, hopping onto Daphne's pink-sheet bed and chuckling against Daphne's ear.

Shaggy's fingers curl into Fred's orange ascot.

Hopefully they won't have to explain why the vitals on Daphne's heart monitor _spiked_.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 prompt(s): **Body Worship**  
>  Whumptober 2020 prompt(s): **Chemical Pneumonia, Oxygen Mask**  
>  Goretober 2020 prompt(s): **Torn stitches**


End file.
